


GaoGaiGar: The Tribunal.

by Garris



Category: The King of Braves GaoGaiGar
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garris/pseuds/Garris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of an alternate history of the events of GaoGaiGar FINAL episode 2. What if, instead of a replicant, the 11 Planetary Lords of Sol got control over the real Mamoru? This is the story about how that incident changes with this, including consequences leading up to a War Crimes Tribunal and more. Can 3G establish Mamoru's innocence and find out who are what is causing him to do horrible things? Even as Commander Yan and Renee work together to have him extradited to China to be executed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> (Author's note: This story takes place in an alternate history of events from the second episode of GaoGaiGar FINAL.)

Prologue: Change of Plans

Mamoru was _out of time_. He sighed as he adjusted his red and white toga, and armbands and sandals, as he took a brief moment to look at the G-Stone necklace around his neck, hoping for some sort of guidance. the 11 Planetary Lords of Sol would not rest until the Trinary Solar System was restored, and were completely opposed to co-existing with the Earth.

 

He knew the risks. He stole the Pas-Q Machine from the regeneration system. However, Mamoru was unable to create the replicant of himself like he had planned, only being able to replicate Galeon, he just hoped this Galeon replicant could do the job of holding off the Sol Lords by itself after he hid the real Galeon in the G-Crystal. After corssing through the Galeoria Comet to Jupiter, he was of course strained to the limit, but he was fortunately picked up by Soldat J and Kaidou in the J-Ark. Mamoru was able to recover enough to fill J and Kaidou in on what's happened and about the Pas-Q Machine.

But it was too late, as Pia Decem and the other Sol Lords descended on the J-Ark. The J-Ark was disabled and boarded before J could fuse. after being boarded, J was quickly dispatched and captured by Pia Decem and Pilnus. Mamoru ran to Kaidou and handed him the Pas-Q machine. "Kaidou, you have to get this to earth and give it to Guy-niichan and the others! It's our only hope!" Mamoru told him, in a worried tone. "But.... what about J?" Kaidou asked.

  
"J....he's already been defeated by Pia Decem, They captured him. And they're here for me. but YOU have a chance to make it if you hurry!" Mamoru exclaimed. "Amami...." Kaidou said nervously. 

"They're here!" Mamoru said as the door was knocked down by a blast of green energy by Pei la Cain. Palus Abel was there too. "Well well, not only were we able to find our wayward Latio... but we found Arma as well! I wasn't expecting to be this fortunate..." Palus Abel said with an evil smirk.

  
Mamoru gave a defiant glare and made a green energy blast to give Kaidou an excape route to space. "Go Kaidou! You have to run right now!" Mamoru said as he projected his green energy shield, as Kaidou transformed, glowing pinkish red. Kaidou grabbed the Pas-Q machine and made for earth.

  
"Oh well. Arma may have gotten away with the Pas-Q machine.... but we'll be paying a visit to your little Earth soon enough, Latio." Palus Abel said evilly looking to Pei la Cain. "I am proud to see how you have matured, my son. But I'm afraid you still cannot hope to win." Pei la Cain said with a smile as blasted through Mamoru's shield before enveloping him in his own shield and held him beginning to emit psionic waves which made Mamoru faint. "I've given him a sleep command, but it won't last long. Green Planet power is harder to reign in than Red Planet power. We have to work quickly, my lady." Pei la Cain said as he held Mamoru in his arms. "Pia Decem and Pilnus should have J 002 with them, we'll begin towing the J-Ark in so I can eventually get to work repurposing Tomoro if J 002 is uncooperative." Palus Abel stated.

  
"However....I have something different in mind for defiant little Latio here...We're taking him back to Pisa Sol where we're keeping that replicant Galeon. Palparepa is meeting us there. your job is to re-program Galeon for our purposes, and Palparepa will tend to make sure Latio comes around and agrees with us." Palus Abel said with a smirk as they left.

When Mamoru woke up, he was chained up in Pisa Sol's chamber, he looked off to the side and saw that Sol Lord who looked like his real father re-programming the replicant Galeon's memory. Palus Abel looked over to Mamoru and said "Now Latio, are you willing to give up on this silly crusade to save that world of inferior beings? Ready to help restore your true home?" Palus Abel said evilly. "After all, they don't care about your well-being, if they knew about the real you, they'd hate you. You're better than they are, anyway. Why should you care if they have to be destroyed so you can return home to the Green Planet? After all, destroying things shouldn't bother you, destruction machine." Palus Abel said.

  
Mamoru got very angry at this and fought against his restraints. "You're wrong! They do care about me! I'm not above them! I have friends there! I...... I won't help you destroy it! Never!" Mamoru said in defiance. then a deeper voice bellowed "He has lived with those inferior insects for too long. I shall assist him in remembering his place." Palparepa said as he appeared behind Mamoru.

  
"These special Chemical Nanomachines... they will allow any of us to guide him to the proper path telepathically..." the evil doctor with butterfly wings said as he inserted the syringe into Mamoru's neck. "Gahhhh! Stop! Stop! NOOOOOOO!" Mamoru yelled out but to no avail, he couldn't get free from the chains, and his powers wouldn't function. "It is done..." Palparepa said as Mamoru fainted.  
\--------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1: The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story of an alternate history of the events of GaoGaiGar FINAL episode 2. What if, instead of a replicant, the 11 Planetary Lords of Sol got control over the real Mamoru? This is the story about how that incident changes with this, including consequences leading up to a War Crimes Tribunal and more. Can 3G establish Mamoru's innocence and find out who are what is causing him to do horrible things? Even as Commander Yan and Renee work together to have him extradited to China to be executed?

Chapter 1: The Incident

Then, the fateful day came.....

Mamoru's return to the earth in the off-color Galeon.

Mamoru gripped his head in pain, he was still trying to fight off the influence of the Chemical Nanomachines and Abel and Cain's commands, it seemed they let him retain SOME free will, but only enough to be convincing. He could sense the Q-parts on Earth, which meant Kaidou accomplished his task but the Pas-Q machine was in seperate parts now. "I'm sorry Kaidou...I wasn't strong enough....now I'm the enemy...." Mamoru said crying a little before the Chemical Nanomachines made him snap back to compliance. Still, he activated his green aura and flew to his first few targets. Mamoru was able to pretty easily convince Mic to help him as he broke in to 3G America's base, and Mic dealt with Liger, Swan and Stallion, putting them to sleep while he took the Q-part into the green aura and he flew off with it after thanking Mic. Then came Kaidou.

Mamoru tracked Kaidou down to an abandoned shipyard where Hana was also walking her dogs. Mamoru saw Kaidou and attacked with a blast of green energy but Kaidou quickly reacted and transformed into a flash of red light and took to the sky with him. Hana looked up and looked excited to see Mamoru there, after all, he had returned, just like he promised, but.... why were he and Kaidou fighting? "Mamoru-kun!" Hana shouted to him.

 

  
Mamoru heard it and when he noticed she was there, he lost concentration and gripped his head in pain. "No! I won't do it! Not in front of her! I can't put her in danger do you hear me!" Mamoru protested, yelling, gripping his head in pain. but then that infernal voice rang in his head. "Why not? She's just a weak, inferior human! She doesn't deserve your attention....I guess what warthless humans call love." the voice of Palus Abel said to him through the telepathic control.

 

  
Mamoru shouted out a few times before calming down. "You're right." Mamoru said flatly. "She is just a weak inferior human" Hana of course took this quite hard. "Mamoru......-kun......" Hana said, approaching where Mamoru had landed when the head pain gripped him. "You heard me. I want nothing to do with an insect like you! I hate your hair, I hate your annoying voice! I hate how you always tell yourself you're not scared, when it's clear that you are, because you are weak!" Mamoru said angrilly and pushes Hana away. Hana of course started crying, and eventually ran home. "How could you say such a thing!" she called out as she left.

  
Kaidou looked at Mamoru and said "What.......What did they do to you? You always told me, that Earth was a place worth caring about! That it's not wrong to love it here, even if we don't belong! Don't you remember who you are?" Kaidou said, in a tone of.....repulsed confusion, as he shot a red blast in Mamoru's direction that was deflected by his shield.

 

  
"You're the one that doesn't understand....Everything I learned on this planet was a lie!" Mamoru said as a ringing sound could be heard as he clasped his hands together. "gemu, gi, gan, gou gufo.....VIITAS!" Mamoru chanted as he blasted at Kaidou with the full stregth of Two Powers Into One. Kaidou uses psychic energy to shield himself and push back. before too long he couldn't contain it and he flew off. the docks were destroyed, with Kaidou's Q-part laying in the rubble. Mamoru picked it up and looked in the direction Hana had ran in, he sat down on a piece of the rubble, and actually managed to reclaim his free will.... temporarily. "Hana-chan...." Mamoru whimpered as he hugged onto the Q-part, crying deeply. "No more.... don't make me do any more terrible things....Please....." Mamoru cried before more telepathic control command hit him, making him grip his head. which eventually made him wipe his tears and fly off to the next target.

  
the China Research Lab was next. Mamoru flew in fast, usuing his energy blast to blow in and steal the Q-part and gained control of the Gaomachines by adjusting their GS-Rides with his powers. Mamoru thought that was all to this, but then another.....worse telepathic command came. "Destroy the building." Mamoru fought this command at first, but he eventually used his powers to destroy the research lab before he left. Commander Yan and his family and a few other personnel made it to safety with the help of FuRyu and RaiRyu, but others died in the explosion.

  
Mamoru's final target, was, of course.... Orbit Base. Mamoru flew in with the stolen StealthGao and sent a message to Orbit Base. When the video feed popped in, his comrades greeted him, but Geki shouted "Mamoru, Why you!" And it was apparent they took his arrival differently than normal because they heard about China. Mmoru didn't want to break down and be mean like he did with Hana, so he decided to fulfill the Sol Lords plans in a different way and hoped they approved of it enough to make him not do anything bad. "Everyone, we're out of time! I need your help to save the universe, but you have to trust me!" As Mamoru said that, Guy chimed in confidently "We trust you, Mamoru. Just come quickly and you can tell us what's going on, okay?" Guy said with a warm smile. Mamoru nodded and parked StealthGao inside the hangar and met with Guy, Mikoto and the others.

  
As he came out, Pappilon Noir, who was stationed at Orbit Base with fellow Chausseur members Renee Cardiff Shishioh and Kouryu and Anryu, examed Mamoru on the computer. "This IS Liutenant Mamoru, but something's different about him... my Sensing Mind.....it tells me something's wrong! The Q-part!" Pappilon gasped as she ran in the direction of the research lab.

  
Mamoru was happy to see Guy and Mikoto again at first, for now, he had some control. "What's going on, Mamoru." Guy asked him. but then, Mamoru grabbed his head again, he was getting another command. "The Q-part, where is it? I must have it at all costs to save the universe." Mamoru told them in a strange voice. "It's down there, isn't it...." Mamoru said looking down the hallway where the lab was... then the command had Mamoru use his powers to knock the others away and fly down the corridor.

 

When Mamoru got there, he saw the Q-part and burst open the glass case to get it, but then, he saw Pappilon there. "Wait, Liutenant Mamoru! Something's amiss!" She called out to him. then Mamoru got an intense command from the Sol Lords. "That blue-haired woman.... she is a threat to us..." it began and then..... _"We cannot allow her to live. Kill her."_

 

  
Mamoru used his powers to levitate some of the shards of glass. Pappilon could sense what Mamoru intended to do and screamed. Entouji at the Main Order Room heard the scream and came running. "Pappilon!" the middle aged man said, worried and ran for the lab. Mamoru coldly looked at her and said. "I have to...." and loosed the shards of glass, and Pappilon fell to the ground, bleeding and dying. Mamoru sensed the others catching up and escaped. internally Mamoru was crying out in pain, but the telepathic commands made Mamoru have to act happy to maintain cover. when Guy saw the lab and Pappilon, he used his Evoulder powers to chase Mamoru into space. Mamoru just put on that happy face he didn't want to put on and hated himself as he said "It's done! The Pas-Q Machine is all together again. Some Sacrifices had to be made, but I'll be able to save the universe!" he said with a smile he didn't want to wear but the Sol Lords made him act like that.

  
"But why are you doing this Mamoru? What's the reason?" Guy demanded, angrilly. Mamoru closed his eyes and called "GALEON!!!!!" and after getting on Galeon, Mamoru said. "there's no time, Guy-niichan! I have to go!" as Mamoru sped off on the off-color Galeon. Volfogg and the other Vehicle Robos Mobilized to chase him down, but then Mamoru did that.

  
"FUUUUUUUSIOOONNN! GAIGAR!" he said as he entered Galeon and Galeon transformed into the mechanoid GaiGar. He fought with Volfogg and the other members of the Strongest Brave Robot Corps and escaped to earth after equipping GaiGar with StealthGao. though one of StealthGao's engines was shot out by Renee who also gave chase. with Pappilon dead, she had a personal stake in this.

 

  
When Mamoru got to earth, Guy was already inside PhantomGao prepared to intercept. Looking upset, closing his eyes, Guy said on the comm, "Mikoto, how's Pappilon?" but there was dead silence on the bridge. Guy added, sadly. "I see...." followed by a angry shout "PhantomGao, Launch!" as he intercepted Mamoru's flight path and formed GaoFar in front of him. "Guy-niichan, We don't have time for this!" Mamoru called out, still under the control, though internally he was fighting but not winning versus the commands. "People are dead! Explain yourself, Mamoru!" Guy shouted. The telepatic commands took full control of Mamoru for this period, resolved to destroy Guy if he was in the way. "If you're going to get in my way....I won't hesitate to destroy you!" Mamoru said activating the claw and strifing at Guy in GaoFar.  
From there, things escalated. Both of them used Final Fusion to form GaoGaiGar and GaoFighGar, they fought in a populated area, and in the end, Mamoru used Hell and Heaven to allmost completely destroy Goldymarg, Gravely damage ChouRyuJin, and that's when Guy used Hell and Heaven himself. the control made Mamoru agrilly shout "I've finally surpassed you, Guy-niichan!" and all Guy could say was, "Have you forgotten Mamoru? Victory comes to.....THOSE WITH COURAGE!" Guy shouted and screamed, crying uncontrollably as GaoFIghGar's Hell and Heaven destroyed GaoGaiGar's hands and ripped Mamoru out of Galeon, and GaoGaiGar was destroyed. Mamoru was injured and bleeding, knocked out cold in GaoFighGar's hands. Guy opened the hand of GaoFighGar and gently cried at the sight of Mamoru bleeding and unconsious, Guy hurried him to where the ship had landed, where everyone was waiting.

  
When they got there, Guy was cradling the injured Mamoru in his hands, waiting for him to come to, tears still in his eyes. Mikoto watched from the distance, horrified.

Renee was looking away, talking on a comm device. "He's been stopped. But I don't think he should stay in their custody, this boy has a lot to answer for, the Japanese Government and the Gutsy Galaxy Guard will show him too much leniency." Renee said into the comm quietly, thinking of Pappilon.

  
"I agree. the destruction of our research, and the death of my people are on his young hands." said the other voice on the line, it was Commander Yan of 3G China. "Take him into Chausseur custody, he'll be the prisoner of the UN for now. He is a war criminal, and I intend to lead the UN council's Prosecution. I will move for him to be extradited to China to face punishment." Commander Yan said, bluntly. "I understand. As long as he pays for murdering Pappilon." Renne added, in anger. "He'll pay for that death, and all the others he's responsible for. But I need you to make the arrest now, and to be my lead detective to investigating this mess so I can get a conviction." Commander Yan told her. "Understood." Renee said as she changed the comm over to a Chauuseur frequency. "This is Renee Cardiff Shishioh of Chausseur, I need all UN forces to meet me at these coordinates. Kouryu and Anryu, you too. The suspect is injured but still dangerous. as for 3G, I will have the UN tell them to stand down and not stop us from taking Amami in. Move out!" Renee finished as she looked away, waiting for Mamoru to come to before moving in.


	3. Chapter 2: Custody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story of an alternate history of the events of GaoGaiGar FINAL episode 2. What if, instead of a replicant, the 11 Planetary Lords of Sol got control over the real Mamoru? This is the story about how that incident changes with this, including consequences leading up to a War Crimes Tribunal and more. Can 3G establish Mamoru's innocence and find out who are what is causing him to do horrible things? Even as Commander Yan and Renee work together to have him extradited to China to be executed?

Mamoru, even though he felt weak with bruises and bleeding, after what seemed from a long slumber, with none of the commands reaching him, came to nervously. maybe this Sol Lords controlling him stuff was just a bad dream! But then he came to with Guy holding him gently, with him bloody and bruised, but there were no commands to the nanomachines at the moment, so for the moment, he was himself. He was in pain though, both physically and mentally. He killed someone, He caused a disaster in China, He nearly killed Kaidou, he told the girl he loves she's a worthless weak insect, he failed everyone. "It hurts.....Guy-niichan...." Mamoru said, tears forming in his eyes, for now, the control wasn't there, this was _him_. He was hurting in more ways than one. He wished he were dead. "Sorry...." was all that Guy could offer him, other than hold him. Mamoru whispered "This is our only chance... before they start making me do it again! Protect the Q-Parts! The Planetary Lords of Sol.... They made me do this! everything they made me do hurts so much inside.... I dunno how long I'm gonna be myself!" Mamoru pleaded, crying. then he gripped his head in pain. "No......NOOOOO!" Mamoru yelled.

Renee wandered over to where Mamoru and Guy were and looked down at him. "My my, don't tell me you're going to go right for the insanity plea, Chausseur and the UN council won't buy it." Renee remarked, coldly. "What are you talking about, Renee?" Guy asked his cousin, suprised. Renee took her cybernetic G-Stone arm out of her pocket, and remarked. "I'm doing my job. Get out of the way, cousin." as she pushed Guy away. and looked down at the injured Mamoru and pulled on his arm to get him to stand. "Get up!" Renee barked. Mamoru winced in pain and held his arm as he stood, still brused and bleeding. "Liutenant Mamoru Amami of 3G, I, Renee Cardiff Shishioh of the organization Chausseur place you under arrest, by order of the UN security council." Renee said as she restrained Mamoru's arms and handcuffed him behind his back. "Don't bother trying to use your powers, Chausseur designed those handcuffs to be unbreakable, even Mic Sounder's Disc X cannot shatter them. Escape is imposible." Renee said meanly and shoved Mamoru forward.

  
Then a bunch of UN Security troops and Kouryu and Anryu in their vehicle modes showed up. they leveled their guns in Mamoru's direction. "Renee! Mamoru is injured, you can't arrest him in that state!" Guy called out. "Chausseur will give him medical treatment....in his cell." Renee added. Volfogg transformed into his robot form and tried to stop Renee, but he was attacked by a pink blast for Kouryu's Primerose no Tsuki. Renee turned around and then said "Gutsy Galaxy Guard is to refrain from interfering with Chausseur and the UN's business in this matter immediately or the UN council and Chausseur will be taking command and placing you all on lockdown, and you will all be subject to a general court martial." Renee let them know angrilly as she took Mamoru over to Anryu and opened the back door as some of the UN guards loaded him in. "Renee! What's he being charged with!" Mikoto said. "We won't interfere, but.... Tell us what he's being accused of!" Mikoto asked her.

  
"Isn't it obvious?" Renee said, annoyed. "I'm charging him with the murder of Pappilon Noir of Chausseur." Renee stated in an angry tone. "He isn't just a murderer. He's also a War Criminal." Renee said. "China lost more than just research in that lab explosion. He's charged also with mass murder." Renee added. Guy got angry and shouted "But he told me he was being forced to do this!"

  
"Really, letting a murderer and a war criminal try to get off on a thing like that? I don't think Chausseur, Commander Yan, or the UN council will buy that. That is, unless of course, you have some evidence? As it stands, He will be in Chausseur custody until Commander Yan finializes his prosecution, which he will then be extradited to The People's Republic of China for punishment." Renee said to Guy. "You're his comrades, and 3G is recognised within the UN council...." Renee added. "If your Chief wishes, he may challenge these charges. If he does, a hearing will be held." Renee commented, off handedly.

  
"By hearing, of course I mean a UN War Crimes Tribunal. A Trial." Renee said coldly. "But if your chief challenges, someone from 3G will be in charge of Amami's defense and represent him... and that means you all will have to do your own investigation. And I can't help, because I'm the lead detective for the prosecution." Renee said, before heading to Anryu. "We're transporting the prisoner to base, Kouryu, Anryu, move out." she said over comm as she hopped inside Anryu, and both of the Chausseur vehicle robots drove off.

  
Guy walked over to Mikoto and hugged her. "Guy.....do you think Mamoru-kun is......" Mikoto started, worried. "Do I think he's okay?" Guy considered softly. "Or do you think......" Guy started in a dark tone. _"or do you mean if I think he's guilty?"_ Guy then tried to shake away his doubt. "I have faith in him. Even after everything he's alledgedly done. He was so scared just now.... He wasn't the same then when he attacked us and killed Pappilon. I think he's telling the truth." Guy said. "You mean, about being controlled?" Mikoto asked. "Planetary Lords of Sol.... if you're really the ones behind this! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR TURNING MY IRREPLACABLE LITTLE BROTHER INTO A MURDERER!" Guy shouted, his Evolder powers flashing breifly. before he collasped to the ground, crying softly.

 

"Guy......Mamoru-kun was really special to you, huh?" Mikoto said, trying to console him. "Mikoto.....talk to the chief....and I DON'T mean the old man. Get Taiga back....We need him....We need him so bad right now." Guy said as he removed his ID Armor and put back on his standard 3G uniform. "Gundober!" he called out as Gundober rode to his side as Guy hopped on. "Guy, where are you going?" Mikoto asked. "To...." Guy began, crestfallen. "To break to news to Isamu and Ai...I don't want them to learn on the news.... they NEED to know there's a small chance he's innocent! And I'll try to save him...but I'm not so sure I can do it this time....which is why I pity them...." Guy said, sadly. "But there's one person who needs the news broken to.... and I pity her the most..." Guy added, becoming even more crestfallen. "You don't mean..." Mikoto wondered, shocked when she realized. "Yeah....Hana... it's not going to be easy for her to learn her childhood love is accused of being a murderer..." Guy said. "I should get going. Isamu and Ai and I have a hard conversation ahead of us....Please Mikoto....talk to Taiga..." Guy said as he drove off.


	4. Chapter 3: Solidarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story of an alternate history of the events of GaoGaiGar FINAL episode 2. What if, instead of a replicant, the 11 Planetary Lords of Sol got control over the real Mamoru? This is the story about how that incident changes with this, including consequences leading up to a War Crimes Tribunal and more. Can 3G establish Mamoru's innocence and find out who are what is causing him to do horrible things? Even as Commander Yan and Renee work together to have him extradited to China to be executed?

Chapter 3: Solidarity

  
Isamu and Ai were at home, Isamu had been home for a while, as the workers at the G-Island institute were told to head home when the fighting broke out between GaoGaiGar and GaoFighGar, or rather, between Guy and Mamoru. Guy pulled up to the house, and knocked on the door. Ai answered the door. "Maybe it's Mamoru-chan..." Ai opened to find Guy. "Isamu! we have a visitor! He's from 3G! It might be about Mamoru-chan!" Isamu hurried over with her and the two of them showed Guy into the living room.

"Ah, you work for President Taiga, right?" Isamu asked him. "If you're from 3G, does that mean my Mamoru-chan came home safely?" Ai said whimsically. Guy was growing even more crestfallen. "Yeah, he's home.... but something happened..." Guy began. "He came home.... different than he was before...this is going to come as something of a shock....Mamoru-kun.....he's...." Guy began sadly. "What happened to my Mamoru-chan? is he hurt? Sick? d-d-d-d-" Ai babbled, nervously. Isamu showed a angry protective father side to him that he's never shown before. "Are you here to tell me my son is dead?" Isamu asked, seriously.

  
Guy sighed gently... "He was hurt....but he was okay last I saw him." Guy said, trying to smile and stay positive. "for now, anyway...." Guy added with worry. "Then tell us where he is!" Ai yelped at him. "You can't..... he's in prison...or rather, he's a prisoner of the UN..." Guy said, unable to look them in the eye.

Ai broke down as Isamu held onto his wife. "I demand to know the charge." Isamu said in a serious voice. "He stands accused of murder, but not only that.... he's being tried as a war criminal, as he's also charged with Mass Murder in addition to the murder charge." Guy explained.

  
"A.........MY MAMORU-CHAN IS A MURDERER?????" Ai said, crying and holding onto Isamu for dear life. "Guy....you knew my son personally during the Zonder crisis...I learned it all from President Taiga...I allways let Mamoru do whatever he wanted... because I knew he has special gifts and he would do great things.... and I know you and President Taiga were there for him.." Isamu began, consoling Ai tenderly at first, but then looking at Guy, angrier than he had ever been in his normally happy well adjusted life. "But now, you are telling me MY SON IS NOT ONLY A MURDERER, BUT HE'S SOME SORT OF MONSTER WHO KILLED A LARGE GROUP OF PEOPLE?!" Isamu said, shouting in pain.

  
"I didn't say I think he's guilty." Guy stated. "Chausseur and the UN think he is. The evidence is piling up against him..." Guy admitted. "But I think he's innocent.... it's a small chance, but I and the rest of 3G are taking it, we allways excelled in taking a small chance and running with it!" Guy said, trying to be strong for the two of them. "turning 0 percent into 100 percent, was it? Taiga...we need you now more than ever..." Guy mused to himself.

"If you need the president, I'll call him myself." Isamu said. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear, Guy. Mamoru is no murderer. If you need the President to return to 3G, I'll do it for Mamoru." Isamu said as he called Taiga on a special line only for emergencies.

  
"President Taiga? It's Isamu. There's been an emergency and I need your help."

Taiga took a while to answer him. "It's about Mamoru-kun, isn't it?"

  
"Yes. You promised me you'd allways support and help my son. I don't care how much evidence they have. My son is innocent."

"I'm already planning to do something about it. I've been following this all day, Isamu. Mamoru-kun has saved all of us too many times for the UN to call him a monster. Mamoru.... He was always afraid of being judged for being different, wasn't he?"

  
"Yeah..." Isamu answered.

  
"I said this before Isamu, your son is a kind and courageous boy, I and all of 3G will get to the bottom of this, I swear it. Is Guy there?" Taiga added.

  
"Thank you, and yes, he's the one who broke the news." Isamu replied.

  
"Hand him the phone." Taiga asked.

  
Isamu handed the phone over to Guy. "It's for you."

Taiga came through on the other end. "Guy, I want you to leave and contact me on Gundober's comms on the secret 3G comm network." Taiga told him. "Roger." Guy said as he hung up and threw the phone to Isamu and left.

"Don''t worry. I'll save Mamoru for sure!" he said determined as he left and jumped onto Gundober and switched on the comm as he drove down the street.


	5. Chapter 4: The Distant Hope

Chapter 4: The Distant Hope

"Okay Guy, Let's run through the basics..." Taiga began. "When Mamoru-kun came back, according to reports, he's been hunting the Q-Parts, correct?" "Yes, his first target was Uncle Liger's base in America. He convinced Mic to put them to sleep. Mamoru then made off with that part." Guy started. "Then, he got one from an unknown location... and then he went to China's reserch facility." Guy added. "Commander Yan's reserch facility?" Taiga wondered. "Yes, sir. From what we were told in Orbit Base, he made off with the Q-part, and adjusted the GS-Rides on the Gaomachines to take control of them. Then the reports say he destroyed the lab before he left....Commander Yan's family and a few others were rescued by FuRyu and RaiRyu, but there was a considerable injury and death toll." Guy explained.

"So that's why Yan is taking it upon himself to represent the UN's prosecution?" Taiga asked. "Yes, If Mamoru is found guilty, he's to be extradited to China for punishment." Taiga was quiet after Guy said that. "That's very bad...Yan knows we'd have faith in him and try to save him, so he wants him extradited so they can make sure he gets a severe punishment." Taiga said, Guy was a bit shocked. "How severe does he want?" Guy demanded. "Execution is likely his goal." Taiga said, sullenly. "How can you get away with executing a boy?" Guy asked. "There are a lot of severe charges Mamoru is facing, he's being tried as an adult." Taiga explained.

"To get back on track, that's when he came to Orbit Base, right?" Taiga tried to redirect the conversation. "Yeah.... I trusted him...He seemed like how he always was... he explained he needed the Q-part we had...said he "needed it any any cost..." but then he attacked us and knocked us all back, and went to the lab." Guy said, turning worried. "And he found Pappilon there...." Guy said. "Her Sensing Mind picked something up....that's what the others who were in the Main Order Room mentioned."

"And that's when Mamoru-kun alledgedly decided to kill her?" Taiga asked. "He grabbed the Q-part first... the shards of glass from the case.....they were...." Guy said, parking Gundober trying to collect himself. "The shards of glass were _the murder weapon._ " Taiga added. "But there's no way a short kid like Mamoru would be able to stab a grown adult woman like Pappilon! Especially multiple wounds like she had!" Guy said. "Guy, you forget that Mamoru-kun's powers are _psychic in nature_. he could have flung them with his powers." Taiga commented. "I see...But...the more you look at the evidence....the more it looks like an open and shut case..." Guy said, a little bit defeated. "We still have an investigation of our own to do. that's just the evidence Yan and Renee plan to use. Anyway, I need everyone together. Head to Orbit Base." Taiga said as he closed the channel.

  
As Guy was about to head back to where Mikoto and Geki had the ship, he saw Hana walking down the street, looking sad. Guy stopped for a moment and said "Hey, are you a certain classmate of Mamoru's.... Hana-chan was it?" Guy asked her. Hearing Mamoru mentioned just made her sadder. "I don't want anything to do with Mamoru-kun anymore. Our wedding is off!" she exclaimed. "Hana....did you see him? Did something happen?" Guy said, surprised. "Yeah, I saw him fight with Kaidou-kun, they were both flying in the air and fighting...then something.....bad happened." Hana said with tears in her eyes. "Hana, we need your help, Mamoru-kun needs your help right now. Please, come with me and tell us what you know...Hana if he acted strange, we need to know! I think something is wrong with him, but we need more information!" Guy asked her.

"Something wrong with him..." Hana wondered, remembering Mamoru's headache before he did the "bad thing". "I'll help..." Hana said with a frown and looking scared. "I think someone in space did something very bad to Mamoru....Help us, Hana, Help him......and I promise you, when I find the people who made Mamoru like this.... _I won't let them get away. They WILL pay_. But first.... we need to prove his innocence..." Guy said in an angry tone. Hana nervously looked at him and said "Okay" as she nervously climbed onto Gundober as Guy handed her a helmet. "Hold on, Hana-chan." as he rushed off back to the base. 


	6. Chapter 5:  The Path to the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story of an alternate history of the events of GaoGaiGar FINAL episode 2. What if, instead of a replicant, the 11 Planetary Lords of Sol got control over the real Mamoru? This is the story about how that incident changes with this, including consequences leading up to a War Crimes Tribunal and more. Can 3G establish Mamoru's innocence and find out who are what is causing him to do horrible things? Even as Commander Yan and Renee work together to have him extradited to China to be executed?

Chapter 5: The Path to the Truth

  
After returning to Orbit base, Guy held Hana's nervous little hand as they walked into the Main Order Room. Taiga was sitting at his desk, quietly thinking about everything. "I'm back... and I've brought a guest! You all might remember Hana-chan, Mamoru's classmate! She was allways getting caught up in the Zonder mess! " Guy said, trying to raise evryone's spirits, but doing little good. "Hana-chan, she saw Mamoru before he came to Orbit Base." Guy added more seriously.

Taiga said, his hands still folded. "So, you think what Hana knows might help our working theory?" Guy nodded in agreement. "Hana, before we ask, you have to know I talked to Mamoru before they....before Renee arrested him." Guy told her.

"Mamoru is being accused of doing some horrible things, they're saying he hurt a lot of people in China.... and that he killed someone." Guy told her. "We need to know ANYTHING you noticed when you saw Mamoru-kun." Taiga added.

  
"Well....I was at this shipyard when my dogs pulled me over there when I was walking them, and....Kaidou-kun was there..." Hana began. "Kaidou... he and J survived? What's Kaidou doing back on earth?" Guy wondered, surprised. "Anyway, Kaidou had this weird black object with him...." Hana added. "Oh no...." Guy added. "You don't mean this do you?" Taiga said as the computer screen showed a Q-Part. "Yeah, that's it." Hana answered.

"The one in the unknown location was with Kaidou!" Guy said with surprise. "W....would that explain why Mamoru-kun and Kaidou-kun where glowing green and red and flying and.... fighting?" Hana wondered.

"All too well, I'm afraid." Taiga said. "What happened next?"

  
"I was so excited to see Mamoru-kun again! He came back, just like he promised! I called out to him, but when I did and he saw me... he got this funny look on his face.... and it looked like he was having a headache or something. he stopped glowing and landed...He seemed to be arguing with someone while gripping his head." Hana explained.

  
"Of course! The same thing happened when I was tending to him after I removed him from GaoGaiGar! He must of been trying to fight off whoever is making him do this!" Guy said, coming to a realization. "Hana, you said something bad happened after that, right?" Guy wondered.

  
"Yes..." Hana began. "He said.....He said.....He said he wanted nothing to do with me...said I was worthless...." Hana said, sadly... "This is a camera that was around Yosef's collar when it happened...I think it caught everything he said... the video display doesn't work, so it can only play recorded sound..." Hana said nervously figeting with the audio-only camera.

  
"Please play it for us." Taiga said. Hana luckily got the right part ready to play, she had been playing it over and over again to make sense of it. the audio played:

_"No! I won't do it! Not in front of her! I can't put her in danger do you hear me!"_

Later in the audio after some of Mamoru yelling:

  
_"You're right." "She is just a weak inferior human"_

  
_"You heard me. I want nothing to do with an insect like you! I hate your hair, I hate your annoying voice! I hate how you always tell yourself you're not scared, when it's clear that you are, because you are weak!"_

The audio stopped. "That first line.... it's critical to Mamoru's defense." Taiga said. "Combined with what Guy heard from Mamoru, this actually gives our theory that Mamoru somehow got brainwashed on his journey credibility." Taiga said. "What's more, he's trying to _fight it_." Guy added. "He was in so much pain when he told me he was being forced by something..."

"We have a start, people. but we have more things to investigate....But, there is an important thing to do...." Taiga said as he opened a comm link that had been waiting for a reply for a while. Commander Yan came on the viewscreen.

  
"Ah, Cheif Koutarou Taiga, it's good to see you again my friend." Yan said. "I wish it were under....happier circumstances."

  
"Where's Mamoru!" Guy shouted. "Now now, he's with Chausseur, capable hands, one of the best crime fighting organizations in the world or so I'm told." Yan replied. "Now, there is the matter of Mamoru's prosecution. I am going to lead the prosecution, Renee of Chausseur is my head detective for the Prosecution's investigation, and I EXPECT 3G to be accomodating for any evidence she needs at the crime scenes, of course you're welcome to your own investigation. After all, you certainly have a lot to prove in this case, don't you..." Yan said ominously.

  
"What's that supposed to mean..." Taiga asked him. "WHEN Mamoru is found guilty, of course, the whole world is going to find out that you all at 3G reguarly relied on a _monster_ in order to stop the Zonders, it may even be the end of 3G." Yan said with a dark tone. "You're presuming an awful lot, Mamoru maintains his innocence!" Taiga replied in paced anger.

  
"And you're going to remind me, that as prosecutor, the burden of proof is mine? Fair enough, but are you prepared to back that up? Are you going to accept Mamoru's guilt, or are you going to challenge and bring this to a Tribunal?" Yan asked. "Of course, I so challege. CONVINE YOUR HEARING. I will represent Mamoru-kun myself as a UN Council member!" Taiga shouted.

  
"I expected as much... I look forward to seeing if 3G's investigating skills and knowledge of law are as great as your battle strength. But.... I would be worried in your position, I feel for you..." Yan said, mockingly.

"What do you mean?" Guy questioned. "The case against our young war criminal is _airtight_. the evidence is strong, a conviction and extradition is all but assured." Yan said as he turned the feed off.

  
"Okay everyone. Hana got us our first piece of critical evidence, but we have work to do before the trial. Pull every last camera feed from Orbit Base when Mamoru was here." Taiga stated. "It was already done a while ago." Ushi told them. "But they're not here, they were access while Entouji was here." Ushi said.

Taiga's face turned really serious in thought. "Where is Entouji, Chief?" Guy asked him. "Before you got here with Hana, when he realized we were going to be defending Mamoru...He quit. He said he couldn't be a part of an orginization trying to prove his fiance's murderer is innocent. He muttered something about "heading to france.." " Taiga explained. "So he pulled all the camera feeds and took them.... to france? Wait.... France is where Chausseur is! That's where they're holding Mamoru!" Guy said, surprised. "Entouji might try to help them with the prosecution... Don't judge him too harshly... Pappilon was the woman he loved." Taiga added. "We all trust Mamoru and have our theory... but Entouji... he's too blinded by grief to forgive him...Which is why we need to reveal the real ones responsible...."

"Planetary Lords of Sol....." Guy said, staring out into space. "Wait just a bit longer....after this is settled....I'm coming for you..." Guy murmured as he stormed out of the Main Order Room. Hana peered out the same window and touched the window. "Mamoru-kun...." She sighed nervously. "Was what you said.... not true..." She wondered. Mikoto went over to console her. "Of course not, Hana-chan. he was being made to say those words...So you wouldn't get in the way of the mission of whoevers doing that to him..." Mikoto explained. "Why do you think he argued to himself and looked like he was in pain when he saw you? He still cares... whoever's doing this to him...they're to blame." Mikoto explained. "They murdered Pappilon-san. They hurt all those people in China....not him. Come on. We've all got a big day tomorrow, it won't be long before the trial starts, and the chief might need you to testify, Hana."


End file.
